Ocultando lo evidente
by Aerumna
Summary: Lyserg y Hao tienen una relación pero el de cabello verdes aun no esta preparado para hacerla publica, ¿qué tendrán que hacer para ocultarla?


Pasaron toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia juntos para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-¿Y bien verde?- preguntó un nervioso y fastidiado Hao, el inglés se mostraba nervioso y sonrojado, evitaba mirar al de largos cabellos.

-… Comprendo- se escuchó la voz triste del mayor.

Lyserg levantó el rostro para ver como Hao escondía su mirada tras su cabello y se giraba para alejarse.

-No, espera- lo tomó de la muñeca aferrándose como si su vida dependiera de ello –No saques respuestas apresuradas- Hao no se movió ni contesto –Yo… si- habló bajito, Hao reaccionó y giró mirando al de cabellos verdes.

-No te escuche- Lyserg bajó el rostro y se sonrojo aún más.

-Dije… que si quiero… ser tú novio-

Hao sonrió con suficiencia y arrogancia, tomó la barbilla de Lyserg para levantarle el rostro y besarlo, el menor no podía sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba, cuando se separaron, Hao lo pegó a su cuerpo estrechándolo por la cintura, el más bajo se ocultó en su pecho.

-Tardaste todo este tiempo en darte cuenta que me quieres- habló mordaz, el menor se ocultó aún más y dijo.

-Cállate- Hao sonrió ampliamente y abrazó posesivo al inglés "Por fin eres mío" pensó contento, tal vez era egoísta pero ahora que Lyserg, después de doce años, se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, no lo dejaría ir, el menor sintió como le estrechaba con mucha más fuerza, lo cual le extrañó.

-¿Hao?- se separó lo suficiente para mirarlo, el castaño le miró, sonrió y besó nuevamente.

-Me has hecho muy feliz- admitió, Lyserg sonrió encantado y se animó a juntos sus labios en un casto beso, que Hao se encargó en convertir en uno más demandante, el inglés rompió el beso completamente sonrojado y agitado.

-Hao eso…- el nombrado notó su incomodidad, sintiéndose mal.

-Lo siento, me dejé llevar.

-Solo… no vayamos tan rápido- Hao asintió, le tomó de las mejillas y le besó de forma dulce, al separarse, ambos sonrieron y se miraron con cariño.

-Vamos, no te gustara faltar a la próxima clase- le tomó de la mano, el menor sonrió y se dejó guiar, se sentía feliz al ver que su ahora koi, lo conocía y comprendía –Cuando se anuncie el final de las clases, espérame, vendré por ti- le sonrió, el menor asintió y también sonrió contento, en cuanto entró al aula se vio rodeado por varias chicas.

-¿Eres amigo de Hao Asakura?-

-Preséntanoslo-

-¿De dónde lo conoces?-

-¿Sabes si tiene novia?-

-He escuchado que es bi ¿es verdad?-

-Eh… yo- a Lyserg no le gustaba ser el centro de atención por lo que se encontraba incómodo con aquello, todas le miraban expectantes, cuando se escuchó una despectiva voz.

-Estorban- las chicas se giraron a la vez para encontrarse con un apuesto joven de ojos dorados, con el ceño fruncido, evidentemente molesto, las chicas le dejaron pasar sin atreverse a decir nada, el de cabellos verdes le agradeció a su amigo con una tímida sonrisa siguiéndole, para asegurarse que ninguna de las chicas continuara acosándolo a preguntas.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó sin rodeos.

-Me estaban preguntando por Hao- Ren elevó una ceja confuso –Me ha acompañado al aula- explicó

-¿Te está molestando otra vez?-

-Eh… N-No- se mostró nervioso, el de china enarcó aún más la ceja pero no agregó nada.

Lyserg se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

-Si te está molestando deberías hablar con Yoh-

-No… en verdad no es eso-

-Si tú lo dices- Lyserg se mostraba ansioso mientras la hora de salir se acercaba, en cuanto el timbre sonó anunciando el fin, se sobresaltó y se sintió ansioso, para que nadie sospechara se quedó atrás fingiendo buscar algo, Ren se despidió cuando Horo apareció.

-Nos vemos mañana- se despidió

-Hasta mañana- suspiró pesadamente al verse solo, guardó todo y colocó su asiento en su lugar, se dirigía a la puerta cuando esta se abrió mostrando a Hao.

-Lamento la demora, Fausto me estaba dando un sermón, de nuevo- el menor negó.

-No te preocupes, ya estás aquí- se acercó a abrazarlo cariñosamente, Hao lo recibió gustoso.

-En verdad lo siento-

-Ya estás aquí, vamos- el castaño lo tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a la entrada, caminaban lentamente, cuando escucharon como los llamaban.

-HAO, LYSERG- el inglés se alejó rápidamente, provocando que el castaño lo mirara confuso pero él evito mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasa Yoh?-

-El moreno tiene cupones para el karaoke, así que nos estamos organizando para que no se desperdicien jijijijiji-

-¿Quiénes van a ir?- preguntó Hao

-Ya sabes el moreno, Tamao, Pilika, Annita, Jeanne, Ren Horo, ustedes y yo- sonrió feliz

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que iremos?-

-Porque no pueden perderse la diversión- contestó con simpleza, una gota bajó por la cabeza de Hao.

-Eso no…- su gemelo le interrumpió al escuchar sonar su celular.

-Vamos, que ya están comenzando a desesperarse- los tomó a ambos por las muñecas y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, en cuento llegaron con todos, comenzaron a reclamarles por tardar tanto, entre risas y conversaciones emprendieron el camino.

Cuando llegaron, Pilika fue la primera en adueñarse del micrófono, todos se mostraban contentos y relajados, excepto Hao, quien se mostraba hastiado y cabreado, el de cabellos verdes lo miraba discretamente de forma implorante, Yoh cantaba una canción romántica, mientras todos lo animaban y aplaudían, el menor aprovechó para tomar discretamente la mano de Hao y pedirle salir, el mayor le miró pero giró el rostro molesto, Lyserg se mostró triste y /alejo su mano Hao miró toda la acción, suspiró derrotado y se levantó, al pasar junto al inglés, le rozó el cabello logrando su atención para que saliera y pudieran hablar.

El de cabellos verdes de inmediato lo siguió al pequeño jardín que se encontraba en el lugar

-Hao- le llamó pero el castaño no se giró –Hao- le llamó nuevamente con voz implorante.

-Sabes, no te entiendo- habló por fin con voz seca sin mirarlo –en el almuerzo aceptaste salir conmigo y ahora que estamos todos juntos ni siquiera me miras-

-Yo… no soy como tú-

-¿Qué?- ahora si lo miró pues no entendía nada –Te quiero- admitió con un lindo sonrojo -¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me llevo admitirlo?-

-Doce años- contestó seguro

-… Yo… necesito tiempo para decírselo a nuestros amigos- bajó la cabeza avergonzado, temiendo que Hao lo dejara al decir aquello.

El castaño se tomó su tiempo, primero se sintió enojado, después decepcionado y por último resignado, suspiró derrotado y se acercó a abrazar al menor

-Te he esperado por doce años, puedo esperar un poco más para mostrarles a todos cuanto te amo- Lyserg respiró tranquilo, correspondió el abrazo aferrándose con desespero a su espalda.

-Gracias- sollozó

-Tonto ¿Por qué lloras?-

-Porque estoy feliz…por tenerte como novio… porque sé que me amas- agregó bajito, Hao sonrió y besó su cabeza, el menor se separó lo necesario para besarlo agradecido, ambos se fundieron en un lindo beso, permanecieron ahí, hasta que el menor se encontró más tranquilo.

-¿Mejor?-

-Sí, gracias-

-Regresemos- Lyserg se dejó guiar, una vez frente a la puerta, el menor depositó un rápido beso en los labios de su koi y entró, aquello desconcertó a Hao pero le sacó una sincera sonrisa, fueron recibidos por una pregunta colectiva.

-¿Dónde se habían metido?-

-Aún no han cantado nada- reclamó Pilika

-Sí, es su turno- la secundó el moreno, después todos se les unieron para terminar con aquello, Hao tomó el micrófono fastidiado y eligió Shiver The Gazette, todos se mostraron entusiasmados, en cuanto comenzó a cantarla, se quedaron asombrados porque no lo hacía nada mal, en cuanto terminó, le miraban como si se tratara de un fenómeno.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó a la defensiva.

-No teníamos idea que cantaras tan bien- contestó Jeanne, el castaño chasqueó la lengua fastidiado

-¿Por qué nunca me lo había dicho?- preguntó un dolido Yoh.

-Van a cantar o a seguir fastidiándome- ahora fue el turno de Jeanne de cantar, entrada la noche decidieron finalizar la reunión, se sorprendieron al percatarse que ya eran las diez.

-Moreno, acompaña a Jeanne a su casa- ordenó Hao

-¿Eh?-

-Horo acompañará a Ren y luego irá a casa con Pilika, Yoh llevará a Anna y Tamao- explicó.

-Bien, bien- habló resignado –Vamos- miró a la chica, no es que no le agradara pero es que era tan seria, todos se despidieron y tomaron su camino, hasta que estuvo seguro que se encontraban solos Lyserg habló

-Gracias- bajó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa

-Ahora ¿Por qué me agradeces?-

-Por acompañarme a casa-

-Tonto, siempre lo he hecho-

-Pero ahora podemos ir así- le tomó tímidamente de la mano, Hao sonrió y lo jaló para pegarlo a su cuerpo y abrazarlo por la cintura, así caminaron juntos a casa del inglés.

Mientras los días pasaban Hao comenzaba a impacientarse, pues Lyserg aun deseaba mantener en secreto su relación, creía que después de unos días.

-¿Hao qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado después de ver distante a su koi, Hao miró su semblante preocupado y se sintió mal, Lyserg le había pedido tiempo y se lo daría, además, que importaba que se enteraran los demás si ya tenía a su amado Lyserg a su lado, le sonrió encantadoramente y besó su frente con infinito cariño.

-No pasa nada, ¿te gustaría ir por un helado?- le preguntó con una gran sonrisa, el de cabellos verdes se sonrojó y asintió contento, tomándole tímidamente de la mano, Hao ensanchó su sonrisa ante el gesto, caminaban a la salida del instituto cuando s encontraron con Ren y Horo, quienes venían muy cariñosos, Horo abrazando posesivamente a Ren por la cintura, en cuanto los vieron Lyserg se soltó de inmediato y el castaño mostró cara de fastidio, Ren le susurró algo a Horo y ambos sonrieron.

-¿Otra vez estas molestando a Lyserg?- preguntó Ren con una sonrisa ladina

-Parece casado- acotó Horo, Hao chasqueo la lengua molesto- Jajajajaja, no te enojes, sabes que solo bromeamos pero como "siempre" están peleando, hemos comenzado a pensar que son pareja- Lyserg rió nervioso y el mayor los fulminó con la mirada.

-Ya no les molestes… amor- le besó en la mejilla viendo a los otros dos –son "buenos amigos", recuerda que llevan años de conocerse- Horo en ningún momento dejó de estrecharlo.

-¿Quieren ir al party café con nosotros?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa, ambos se miraron y para no levantar sospechas aceptaron la invitación, en cuanto llegaron, los llevaron de inmediato a una acogedora mesa algo escondida de las demás.

-Nos gusta venir aquí porque es acogedor- explicó Horo

-Pero esta es nuestra mesa- agregó Ren desafiante, Hao sonrío mirando a la pareja, la tarde pasó entre platicas y banalidades.

-Todo ha estado delicioso- se mostraba muy contento Lyserg -¿Cómo encontraron este lugar?- ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

-Es un secreto- contestó Ren

-Vámonos, se hace tarde- terminó con aquello Hao, todos se mostraron de acuerdo, caminaron hasta la estación dónde se separaron.

-Nosotros vamos por allá- señalo la dirección contraria Ren, los otros dos chicos asintieron, Lyserg comenzaba a alejarse, cuando se percató que Hao no caminaba a su lado, se giró para darse cuenta que continuaba en el mismo sitió mirando por donde se habían marchado sus amigos, aquello le extrañó y fue a su lado.

-¿Hao?-

-Así que esos dos ya están haciendo eso- habló para sí, Lyserg lo miraba sin comprender, el castaño lo miró y sonrió –No me hagas caso, te acompaño a casa-

Pasaron seis meses en esa situación, Lyserg podía ver como el mayor se mostraba más decaído, aquello no le gustaba ya que sabía que él era la causa, eso no podía seguir así, por lo que tomó una decisión.

Agradecía que aquel día fuera viernes, esa tarde decidieron ir a ver una película, por votación gano la comedía, Ren y Horo se sentaron juntos al extremo de la fila, les seguían Lyserg, Hao, Tamao, Pilika, Jeanne, Anna, Yoh y Chocolove ya que Ren se rehusó a que las escandalosas (llámese Pilika) se sentara a su lado, en cuanto las luces se apagaron Horo estrechó a Ren y lo pegó a su pecho, Yoh tomó la mano de Anna con una boba sonrisa en su rostro.

Lyserg observaba esto, miró a ambas parejas felices y después a Hao, con su semblante serio, al sentirse observado se giró y vió el rostro serio de su koi, estaba por preguntar cuando el de cabellos verdes entrelazó sus manos y se recostó en su hombro, Hao no dijo nada y solo sonrió, disfrutando de la calidez del cuerpo ajeno, cuando las luces se encendieron dando por terminada la película todos comenzaron a comentar la película y hablar entre sí, Lyserg se giró para decirle a la pareja a su lado que era hora de irse, cuando los vio en un demandante beso.

-Debemos irnos- les informó Hao, tomando al menor de la mano y alejándolo de aquella escena.

-Esos dos no se moderan- habló divertido Hao, se detuvo cuando Lyserg lo hizo abruptamente -¿Qué pasa?-

-Nosotros…- se sonrojo violentamente, bajando el rostro, Hao sonrió enternecido, se acercó y le levantó el rostro con delicadeza.

-Solo si tú quieres- le besó suavemente, Lyserg se separó y oculto en el pecho del mayor.

-Hoy… quiero decirles a todos-

-¿Estás seguro?- el de cabellos verdes simplemente asintió –bien- caminaban dónde los demás ya los esperaban, cuando una pregunta salió de sus labios.

-Lo que no entiendo es ¿cómo es que cambiaron tanto?-

-Eso es porque casi se pierden- sonrió enigmáticamente, lo cual significaba que no diría más, llegaron con todos, quienes ya se mostraban ansioso por ir a otro lado.

-Como tardan- se quejó Pilika -¿Y mi hermano y Ren?- el castaño simplemente señaló atrás dónde se veía a la pareja platicando amenamente.

-Bien, vámonos- ordenó la rubia.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?- preguntó Lyserg

-Al karaoke- contestó Tamao

-Nosotros queríamos ir a los videojuegos pero fue por votación y las chicas ganaron- explicó Yoh

-Sí, tardaron mucho- les reclamó Chocolove

-Ya, la próxima saldremos solo los chicos- exclamó Hao

Lyserg estaba nervioso, era la oportunidad perfecta, en cuanto llegaron, el ambiente se mostró ameno y festivo, en cuanto Pilika y Tamao terminaron su canción se giraron y miraron a Lyserg-

-Es tú turno, la última vez no cantaste nada- le recriminó Pilika

-Sí, anda- Lyserg tembló, había llegado el momento, asintió decidido, después de mirar la lista, se decidió por una canción romántica, todos se sorprendieron y esperaron expectantes, en cuanto la música comenzó, miró a Hao y durante toda ésta no dejo de mirarlo, terminó y se arrojó a sus brazos para ocultar su rostro avergonzado.

Hao sonreía ampliamente contento y miró desafiante a sus amigos, retándolos a que dijeran algo, el primero en hablar fue Ren

-Vaya, ya era hora-

-Sí, comenzábamos a preguntarnos, si alguna vez lo dirían-

-¿Eh?-

-Se tardaron mucho-

-¿Cómo… ustedes… lo sabían?- preguntó incrédulo el menor, todos asintieron, causando gran sorpresa y pesar en él.

-Yo lo descubrí cuando los vi besándose en los jardines- informó Pilika.

-¿Qué?- el sonrojo del inglés iba en aumento.

-Yo cuando iban muy acaramelados saliendo de la escuela- así uno a uno explicó la forma en que se habían enterado para desconsuelo y pesar del de cabellos verdes.

-Todos lo sabían- habló decepcionado -¿Tú lo sabías?- miró a su koi, el castaño asintió -¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?- le golpeó levemente como reclamo, completamente avergonzado, él creyendo que eran discretos y todo mundo lo sabía, de hecho el único que se engañó con todo aquello fue él, suspiró cansado. –Supongo que soy un tonto- habló bajito, solo para que su koi le escuchar, Hao simplemente sonrió divertido y acarició su cabeza

FIN


End file.
